Our Sixth Year
by bakatora16
Summary: It's been years since the legendary Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, and yet life at Hogwarts goes on. Decades of students have come and went, but none have contained a group so talented as the Doomsday Squad, who are in their sixth year currently.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts express had arrived per schedule, and was immediately flooded with the hustle and bustle of students; both old and new boarding. In the background stood their parents; each pair with a different facial expression. Some had a look of pride; some cried and sobbed with joy and sorrow. Some even looked happy to be rid of their children. But none the less, every child felt that they were heading towards their real home...Hogwarts.

"Now remember Isis; if anyone tries to touch you then just call us and we'll kick his heart out." The young man who spoke was sixth year Ravenclaw student, Logan Williams. Logan's black hair was cut short and close to his head, in a "fade" style. His milk chocolately skin was barely visible through his wizarding robes, with the exception of his head. He possessed a lean figure, which went along well with his occupation as seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"And then we can jinx him into oblivion." The second voice belonged to another sixth year, a Gryffindor student named Dante Williams. There wasn't much family resemblance between Logan and Dante, but that was because Logan was adopted into Dante's family when he was nine. Unlike Logan's short hair, Dante's hair was long and dark brown, although he kept it in tightly rolled micro braids. It was currently kept in a ponytail that just barely touched his shoulders, with a thick braid hanging down his face and dangling in his left eye. Like his adoptive brother, he too had an athletic body with milk chocolately skin, which went perfectly with his position as Gryffindor's seeker. Dante's eyes slanted just slightly upward, and were a stunning shade of hazel. Not only that, but the small beauty mark under his right eye helped bring attention to them. Isis simply rolled her eyes at her brothers, while straightening out the Hufflepuff symbol on her robes.

Isis was significantly younger than her brothers, and her body showed it. She had just begun to show signs of puberty, which left her very eager to continue her aging process. Isis' hair was currently worn in a tight bun to block her hair from getting into her eyes. She returned her brown eyes back to their rightful position, and stared intently into her brothers. She didn't inherit their father's slightly slanted eyes, but she did inherit their mother's beauty mark under her right eye, like Dante.

"Bloody hell, you two are embarrassing." She quipped.

"Bloody hell? Her first swear!" Dante mock wept with pride at this. "Only a second year, but she's swearing at a fourth year level." Logan wiped fake tears out of his eyes after Dante's statement.

"Mum and dad would be so proud." Logan added, which only served to further annoy their little sister. She said nothing at this point, but simply stormed off down the hallway to find her friends. "It's fun messing with her." The two then headed down the opposite end of the train, searching for their special compartment. The duo, along with their other group of closest friends sat in the same compartment every year; a compartment that Dante jinxed to always appear full although it was secretly empty. Once they arrived, they found themselves in the presence of two females.

"Took you two long enough. I saw you get on the train ages ago." The first female, Ravyn Crowe spoke.

"Oh Ravyn, you know how boys are. Their tiny brains probably turned to mush over the summer. I'm sure they got lost." The second female, Mariella Covas teased, before joning Ravyn in snickering. The two sixth year Slytherins were collectively referred to as the Basilisk sisters, although they were not related by blood. Ravyn Crowe had hair the same color as her namesake, which was kept in layers just at her shoulders. Today it was currently streaked with green; in honor of her return to her Slytherin sisters and brothers. Her eyes were a majestic orangish-red hue that seemed to terrify most. Ravyn's outer appearance could be described as a cross between Asian and European. She was a rather tan girl, without having that artificial look to her skin. Ravyn was shorter than average in height but she was over all toned while still possessing those appealing feminine curves guys go crazy for. She has aristocratic facial features accustomed to European purebloods and her eyes are almond shaped.

Mariella, on the other hand, was a completely different person physically. Her hair was a reddish brown, and felt gently upon her shoulders; silk to touch and very well locks frame her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a shade of light brown and were an almond shape, an 'Egyptian' look coming to mind when one looked at them. She had a small nose that seems to fit her petite-ness, her nose centered on her face. Mariella's lips are full on the bottom with it being just a tad slimmer on the top lip, an overall even cute look. Her soft lips were a color swimming right in the middle of red and pink, her pearly whites glowing against the color. Mariella only stood at five feet and five inches; a very petite woman. She had a slim form, toned from years of play and exercise with other kids approved by her parents in addition to dance. Her chest was good for her size, an even C cup, although not too big to where they are a great pain to the woman. To top all of this off, Mariella had a caramel complexion.

"We were talking to our sister, birdbrain." Dante often poked fun at Ravyn's avian origin name. "And Mariella Darling, my brain is perfectly fine and still as sharp as the sword of Gryffindor. I thought you'd be able to notice that from my letters this summer.

"Fine. Logan's brain turned to mush. And the only thing Dante can still focus on is writing poetry. But you still got lost." She quipped.

"When are you two going to date?" Logan chimed into the conversation. "I bet Tyy that I could catch you two snogging before this year is up."

"Dante couldn't handle me. He's too much of a sweetie. I'm surprised he wasn't put into Hufflepuff." Mariella caught Ravyn's smirk from the corner of her eye, and threw her a look that said "shut up." The two had developed their own personal system of non-verbal communication.

"And Mariella couldn't handle me. I'd have her so crazy in love, she'd end up in an insane asylum." Dante and Logan high-five each other after that comment.

"I bet that they'd be married by the time our Hogwarts reunion rolled around. The ferocity of the lion and the cunning of a snake...you two would be a Basilisk couple. Or maybe just a dragon." A new person entered the compartment and sat beside his fellow Slytherin companion Ravyn. Alexander Wells, the newcomer, was a rather tall and tan individual. His brown hair was currently cut short, but it was still long enough to curl slightly at the bottom of his neck. Alexander was rare, because he possessed central heterochromia in both his eyes; dark green on the outside but an extreme difference in how light the green was in his eyes towards the center. "You know, six years on this train and I still find it laughable that muggles haven't noticed the platform. You'd think someone would end up slipping up and let someone see them pass through by now."

"They did. Our third year. They just wiped the poor bugger's memory though." The sixth member of their seven member group, collectively referred to as the Doomsday squad had appeared. They were called that because of their reputation of being talented, but extremely mischievous wizards and witches. Whoever was on their bad side generally were doomed; teachers, parents, and students alike even if it was unjustified. However, Carla Levi, the newly arrived Ravenclaw sixth year, was the most well behaved one. She did end up in detention her fair share of times like the rest of them however. Carla was a petite woman, like Mariella, although her frame was slightly curvier. She was very tan, which was further highlighted by her wavy, brunette hair that fell just slightly past her shoulders. She was actually a bit shorter than Mariella. However, the most captivating thing about Carla was her eyes; being only a shade darker than lavender.

"Looks like Tyy is the unlucky one this year." Ravyn pointed out. Their compartment was actually only big enough to seat six, because of all their luggage and pets. But the problem was that they had a party of seven. Every year since they formed their group in the fourth year, someone was stuck standing. Last year Ravyn was stuck standing on the way to Hogwarts, while Lex was on the way back.

"Damn..." Tyy had finally made it to the compartment; his head hung in shame. Tyy was built like an American football player; muscular arms and legs with an average chest and stomach. Tyy's right pupil was gray due to it being false, but the actual irises of both his eyes were hazel. His skin was a shade darker than Dante's, but still several shades lighter than his black hair, which was currently in a twist pattern. He sighed, while straightening the Hufflepuff symbol that was stitched into his robes. He then walked into the center of the compartment and took a standing position. "We really should make this compartment bigger..."

The group spent the train ride catching up with each other and that they had did over the summer. Dante had spent most of his summer hanging out with Logan, and exchanging letters with Mariella. Although he would never tell her, it was one of his favorite parts of the summer. Whenever Logan wasn't with Dante, he had been attempting to find his birth parents; although he had no luck. Mariella had stayed with Ravyn for two weeks out of the summer, which was how Ravyn found out about her swapping letters with Dante. Other than that, the two Slytherin girls spent most of their time with their respective pure blooded families and practicing how to terrorize other students. Lex and Tyy both ran into each other by chance, while on a surprise visit to watch a Quidditch match. It was there that they finally realized why Carla was so rich. The Levi's were actually stadium designers, who got paid to design and build both magical and muggle stadiums.

Once the train finally stopped, Tyy breathed a sigh of relief. It was much harder to stand on a moving train than it was on a stationary one. "Say, I've got an idea..." Ravyn began; stroking her chin mischievously. "How about we have ourselves a little...broomstick race to the great hall."

"No way! I'm the only one who doesn't play Quidditch. I won't win." Carla was the first to object. Technically, Alexander didn't play Quidditch either, but that was by choice only and not due to lack of ability. He had been offered a position multiple times, but he continuously turned it down.

"Well then let's make it fair. Whoever comes in last has to pay for the winner's meal during our first trip to Hogsmeade. That's fair right?" Dante mainly suggested this for two reasons. The first being that since he was a seeker, along with Logan, the two were a bit faster on their brooms than the others. And also because if Carla did come in last, it wouldn't have mattered because she was so rich that giving up money was relatively easy to give up for her.

"Still no! I don't want to lose." Carla crossed her arms and scowled slightly.

"You don't have to come in first; you just have to not be last. Let's put it to a vote. Yay or nay?" Tyy raised his hand up after his own short speech. Everyone else except for Carla followed his lead after that. "The yay's have it." Carla muttered something under her breath, before ultimately giving up. The group then peered out of their compartment; finding that the train was completely empty.

"Perfect for racing." Logan commented, with a grin. The seven all lined up in a row, each with broom sticks in hand. That was when Alexander whispered something to Mariella, whom was standing beside him.

"I think that's a darling idea, Lex." Mariella and Alexander were obviously cooking up something, which was never good. Whenever any of the group joined forces with one another, trouble was always shortly behind that.

"I'll do the count. On your marks..." Tyy began. The entire group adjusted their grip on their brooms. The carriage was too narrow for all of them to be on their brooms, so it would be a mad sprint out the door and onto their brooms. "Get set..." Each of them leaned forward, as if to gain some extra boost of speed. "Launch!" As soon as Tyy shouted that, both Alexander and Mariella whipped their wands out and faced Logan and Dante, respectively.

"Stupify!" Mariella flicked her wand at her target.

"Confundo!" Once Alexander released his spell, he went to enter in the mad sprint along with the others.

"Protego!" The duo both shouted summoning a small invisible barrier that knocked the spells out of view. When they both looked up however, everyone, even Carla, had managed to escape the train and start the race. The two began on a mad sprint towards the door, while cursing the entire Slytherin house under their breaths. Dante was a bit faster than Logan both physically and on a broom, but he was a bit more of a show off. Logan was a bit stronger physically, and his cornering was a lot better than Dante's. As they approached the door to the train, Dante dropped his broom on the ground while starting to get a head of Logan slightly. He then dived into the air, while shouting "Accio broom"; performing the summoning spell on his broom and went off into the air, with Logan nearly neck to neck with him.

The two seekers first passed Carla, which placed her in last. It was then that the group noticed that they were now putting on a performance instead of a regular race. Onlookers from down below on the group had been cheering and staring at the seven in awe. They were, at the very least, entertaining. The Williams brothers next came upon Tyy, who was only a keeper in Quidditch. Since his position was more stationary than the others, he needed to have quick reflexes but not be exactly quick on his broom stick. Once the two approached him however, he did go about trying to grab their broomsticks and knock them off course. This failed however, and the two still passed him. Shortly after that, they came upon Mariella and Ravyn, whom had been battling to get ahead of each other. Mariella was a bit faster than Ravyn on the broom due to her position as chaser, where as Ravyn was a beater. However, that meant she was much more skilled at broom combat out of anyone in their group.

"Now Mariella!" Ravyn called out, while she dropped low out of the sky. Mariella then sent a jinx flying at the two males whom had been riding side by side. Dante sprung off his broom and into the air; allowing his body to pass over the spell while his broom went under it. Logan instead took a sharp turn downward and not only dodged the spell but nearly tricked Ravyn into flying into it. Each of them came to a halt however, when they saw Alexander flying the opposite way towards them.

"Run! She's on to us!" Just as Carla and Tyy caught up to the rest of the group, the head master appaparated onto a nearby building. She had a slender body, which was in rather remarkable shape for a woman well into her older years. Her hair was completely gray and kept in a tight ponytail, and her eyes were a listful gray. Currently, it seemed like the headmaster was so infuriated that her eyeballs danced like flames in the wind. She raised her wand, and with a quick flick of her wrist, all of their brooms were under her command. She eased them down onto the ground, while appearing before her.

"After the feast. My office." Ivana Kirikias, the current headmaster of Hogwarts snapped.

"To be assigned detention right. Yeah, yeah can't we just go straight there? It's in the same place every year..." Tyy argued.

In unison, the group spoke, "Downstairs across from the potions room, and two doors down." They each had been there far too many times than they should have been.

"Fine. Report to detention after the feast." And with that, headmaster Kirikias disapparated away. The barriers at Hogwarts made it impossible to apparate into Hogwarts or out of Hogwarts. However, it was possible to apparate within Hogwarts to most locations within Hogwarts. And this year was the year that their group would finally learn how to do that.

"Who won?" That one little question asked by Ravyn was enough to set the entire group off. Alexander claimed it was him, because he was in front for the longest until he saw the headmaster. Dante claimed it was him, because he managed to get in front of everyone after Alexander came hightailing back. Finally, they had decided that it would be a tie and they went on to the great hall.

When they came down to detention, they were surprised to find not the detention handler, Mr. Lurk, but the headmaster herself. "To what do we owe this honor?" Mariella's voice was laced with sarcasm, despite her smile.

"I have an idea. Instead of detention, this year I'm going to make your talents be placed to good use. Each of you will be assigned to join one of the clubs in addition to Quidditch and your actual classes. "Each of them groaned rather loudly, but in the end they knew that ultimately, they would have no choice but to join. "Alexander Bastion Wells will be assigned to join the Ancient Runes Expeditions, whom meet every Tuesday evening. Carla Levi will be assigned to join Animagus in training, which meets every Wednesday evening. Dante Icarus Williams, you will join Dueling club, which meets every Thursday. Logan Poseidon Williams will be joining the young spell makers who gather every Friday. Mariella Alejandro Covas, you must join the potion masters club, which meets on Saturday mornings."

"...Wench..." Mariella muttered under her breath upon finding out that her club meets on Saturdays when they have no class.

"Ravyn Stone Crowe, you will be helping out with caring for the magical creatures on Sunday afternoons." Ravyn sucked her teeth loudly, but didn't say a word. "And Tyy...hm, you know what, I still can never remember your last name. Well, regardless. Tyy will be helping the Herbology department in hunting for supplies Monday mornings or evenings depending on when they need you. Now everyone is dismissed. Get to bed now, or you'll be in even more trouble for missing curfew."

The group walked off angrily, before splitting to go to their individual houses; Dante and Tyy were alone since they were the only Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, respectively. The seven were all tired, and besides, classes started tomorrow as well. They needed their rest if they planned on causing any mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tuesday, came rather quickly, which was the start of classes.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, at the N.E.W.T level." The Professor, Pedrosa Frost, was a middle aged witch with a deep, Spanish accent that occasionally made it difficult to understand her. Her hair was in a tight bun and gray, with small streaks of brown running through it, and she had large brown eyes and copper skin. Defense against the Dark Arts was the earliest class on Tuesday out of the group's schedule; starting at nine in the morning. Dante was in the front of the class and seeing as it was his best class, he was personally welcomed by Professor Frost when he walked in.

"Why did we take this class?" Logan asked Ravyn from the right side of Dante. Like Ravyn, Defense against the Dark Arts was currently his worse class. In fact, the two barely managed to scrape by during the O.W.L.S to even qualify to take the class in the first place. Ravyn utterly failed the wand play portion of the O.W.L.S exam, like most of her exams, but she did well enough on the written portion to qualify for the class. Logan on the other hand, did mediocrity on both and managed to reach the N.E.W.T. level by one point.

"The better question is why we let Dante convince us to sit up front." Ravyn was on the opposite side of Logan, and had already begun scribbling random drawings in her notebook.

"You chose to sit up front. He didn't make you do anything." Lex was sitting in the row behind the trio and had been annoying Ravyn by pointing out counter-arguments to every one of her complaints. But as she turned to say something to him, Professor Frost loudly cleared her throat, as was her custom.

"I do hope you all enjoyed your summers off. First things first, congratulations are in order for even reaching this level in your D.A.D.A careers. Where you go from here, will depend entirely on how much effort you are willing to put into this class. Now, let's start things off with something that should be review; the Patronous charm. Now who can tell me, besides Dante, the uses for a Patronous charm?" Dante's hand shot up into the air when she initially asked the question, but slowly rose back down. Sure, the group had their knack for causing chaos and mayhem, but they each still had their favorite classes. Instead, Miyavi Rhodet, a half Indian Hufflepuff who behaved more like a Valley girl accepted the challenge.

"To defend against Dementors and Lethifolds, as well as other dark creatures."

"It can also be used to send messages." Dante couldn't help but chime in when Miyavi missed that pivotal point of information. That, and because he personally enjoyed gloating his superiority over the girl. The two didn't quite get along after Miyavi attempted to jinx Dante back in their third year. She shot him an annoyed scowl, but said nothing to him.

"Correct. Now Dante, a demonstration please." Normally, Professor Frost called students by their last names. But considering Dante and Logan shared the same last name, she referred to Dante by his first name to save confusion. Besides, she genuinely liked Dante on a personal level. Dante shot out of his seat and brushed one of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dante whipped out his cherry colored wand and out spat a burst of silver light that quickly took the form of a tiger. It let out a roar while darting from side to side, before vanishing into mist.

"Excellent. Now class; let's see what you all can do." In truth, the Patronous charm was a fairly complex spell to use in practice, and even more difficult in battle. A few of the class members managed to use the spell in succession, but not everyone. Logan's Lion shaped Patronous and Lex's Grizzly Bear shaped Patronous were joined by Miyavi's Falcon shaped spell and another student's Beaver shaped one. A few other animals filled the air as well, with an addition spray of mist from the members who couldn't quite make a solid form. "Miss Crowe, why aren't you trying?"

"I really don't think you want me to." Ravyn was standing silently, watching the rest of the charms being performed with her arms folded. She looked rather bored to be honest.

"Oh, I really do. Patronum charm. Now." Ravyn scoffed a bit, but pulled her wand out none the less.

"She's got her wand! Hit the deck!" Logan cried as he, Dante, and Alexander all plunged underneath the desks. The other students seemed more confused over the fact that the trio had hidden than concerned. Then again, they didn't know Ravyn's abilities with her wand.

"Expecto Pa-" Before the incantation finished leaving her lips, her wand made an odd backfiring noise, before unleashing a wave of energy that was similar to an explosion.

"Class dismissed." The Professor rubbed her eyes as she watched the students pile out of her classroom covered in soot.

"Hello! Welcome to destruction of rats at the O.W.L level." The purple haired woman who spoke had a slightly crazed look in her sapphire eyes. The class looked at the woman with a rather confused look.

"Professor Calvert...this is Herbology at the O.W.L. level." Carla was the one who decided to correct the eccentric professor. Mariella sat next to her and face palmed. It was true; if it were destruction of rats then maybe Carla and Mariella wouldn't fail so poorly in the subject. In truth; they barely managed to scrape by during their exams in the first place.

"Hm? Oh. Right. I forgot that. Welcome to Herbology at the O.W.L. level!" Mariella looked out the window and sighed as Professor Calvert spoke. Right about now, the rest of the group were meeting for lunch in the Great Hall; while Carla and Mariella managed o get stuck in a class that they couldn't stand.

"So Ravyn blew up the classroom." Dante had a full spread of food on his plate; as if he hadn't even begun to touch it yet.

"Used her wand?" Tyy's schedule worked out in such a way that he wasn't taking any classes on Tuesday. Because of that, and because he didn't receive any homework yet considering it was only the first day of classes, he had just woken up. Whereas Dante preferred chicken and a few sides, Tyy was still eating breakfast food.

"Tyy; I understand that you just woke up. I can respect that. But why, pray tell, are you still eating breakfast? It's nearly one in the afternoon." Lex had already finished eating and was remaining around the Great Hall purely for conversation.

"The better question is why you are limiting yourself to eating meals when society tells you to." Lex rolled his eyes when he heard Tyy's retort. "Really Logan? That's your fourth plate." Logan barely looked up as he continued to stuff his place.

"A growing boy has to eat." Logan was barely understandable while he chowed down.

"Bloody Hell Logan; you aren't growing anymore. We're in our sixth year. We might as well be adults." Dante's rant was met with a blank face stare from Logan. Dante scuffed, and went back to eating.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Tyy broke the short silence that had appeared between the group.

"Well Mariella and Carla should still be in class. I don't know where Ravyn is." Dante admitted he had no idea where Ravyn was. She should be free around this time, and they hadn't gotten any homework for the first day of class.

"Ravyn said, and I quote, I'm not being stuck as the only one with a brain in the group. I'll find you guys whenever Carla and Mariella get out of class." Logan finished his plate and chimed into the conversation.

"She's so sweet." Lex spoke sarcastically while looking at the clock. Carla and Mariella wouldn't be out of class for another forty-five minutes. "Well I'm going to take a nap before my Runes Club." Lex sounded particularly annoyed as he walked away from the table. He didn't appreciate his assigned detention in the slightest.

"Yeah and we have the Quidditch field tonight, so I need to rest too." Tyy was the sole Hufflepuff member of the group.

"You just woke up!" Dante and Logan retorted in unison.

"That was an hour ago." The two brothers said nothing as they watched Tyy remove himself from the table and walk towards the dorms.

"What now?" Logan looked at his brother with a rather bored expression.

"Wanna go see if we can get some first day snogging?" Dante suggested, which prompted Logan to give him a high five.

"Let's do it. Hide your witches; hide your squibs, because the Williams' brothers are snogging everybody up in here." Dante couldn't help but laugh at Logan's statement as the two walked away.

Carla and Mariella had been counting down the seconds for their class to end. Herbology had been so odd today. Even more so than normal. The two girls had no idea why they even decided to sign up for this course. "Now class for homework...let's be honest, I hate Herbology." Professor Calvert's statement made the class tilt their heads in confusion.

"Then why are you teaching i-"

"Detention!" Professor Calvert roared at the Hufflepuff that questioned her. Mariella couldn't help but laugh underneath her breath. The group had learned that Professor Calvert was completely and totally insane, and questioning her madness only angered her. But her rants took up about half of every class period, and it somehow made things more bearable. "Like I was saying. For homework, research one potion and prepare to present it to the class. It will go by alphabetical order according to your last names. Detention for anyone who presents the same potion as someone before them. Class dismissed." Mariella breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her last name started with a C, but Carla looked a bit worried.

"Anyone get detention?" Ravyn was waiting outside the classroom when Mariella and Carla walked out.

"It's Professor Calvert so...of course." Ravyn laughed when Carla answered. Professor Calvert's insanity was known throughout all students. "Anyway, Mariella you want to go nap and then grab dinner before Divination tonight?"

"Sounds delightful." Mariella and Ravyn waved goodbye to Carla, and walked away.

"Have fun snuggling!" Carla teased, before heading to the library. Her last name started with an L, so she decided that she would look for an extremely obscure potion to save herself from getting detention. Overall, the first day went by rather smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is utter blasphemy that I have to go to this stupid potion club, on a Saturday, before the first Quidditch match of the year!" Mariella ranted to Ravyn the entire time that the duo was getting dressed. Luckily, the first match of the day was actually Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, with Gryffindor versus Slytherin later. They normally didn't have two matches in one day, but this was purely exhibition matches. You couldn't tell any of the players that however; the Headmaster was sure to make the exhibition matches were between rivals.

"Yes, I know. Just go get it over with so you make it back in time." Ravyn nearly pushed her friend out the door, and returned to getting dressed. She would at least watch the first match. After all, Logan and Tyy were playing in it. Checking out her competition wouldn't hurt either.

By the time Ravyn arrived at the Quidditch field, the opening ceremonies had already begun. "The first match up is between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Team Ravenclaw is taking the field now." The announcer for this year was a fourth year named Donavin Turner. The previous announcer recently graduated, and was rumored to be attempting to become an official announcer.

"… The Keeper of the Ravenclaw, Jacqueline Turner, looking as wonderful as always!" Jacqueline raised her hand up to wave at her younger brother, but otherwise looked nervous. She always looked nervous though, so it wasn't anything new. "And last but not least, the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team, Logan Williams!" The crowd roared when Logan walked onto the field. He was, after all, not only the team captain, but the longest standing member of the team after the last bunch graduated.

"And now, here comes Hufflepuff!" In a pyramid formation, the team came out and began being introduced one by one. Tyy, the team's keeper, gave a quick nod towards Logan, and took his position by the goal. The match got on its way, and Ravenclaw quickly got the upper hand. Tyy was doing his job, and was only letting about a third of the attempted goals in, but the rest of his team were lacking. Granted, one of the Ravenclaw beaters placed a well placed shot that left Hufflepuff chaser, Lydia Emmerich in a daze. She was cleared to return to the game, but her flying had suffered quite a bit from that point on. Essentially, Hufflepuff was relying on the golden snitch. But Logan was the seeker for Ravenclaw, and he was good. Granted, Fay Doyle was good too, so it wasn't like they were totally out of the running. And Tyy had been stopping enough points so that they were only down by thirty. If the remaining two chasers could just step up and compensate for Lydia's injury, they'd be in business.

"Another brilliant score by Lydia Emmerich, by George, she's back in the game now!" Donavin's voice was nearly drowned out by Hufflepuff's cheering. Hufflepuff's score just went up by twenty points within the last five minutes now that Lydia had recovered. She was, after all, the top scorer on the team. Tyy started to think that maybe they had a chance of winning. That was when he saw Logan dive straight down. Fay dived after him, and the two were in a vicious race for the golden snitch that had zipped onto the field.

"Go Logan! Wait, go Tyy! Wait, go Logan and Tyy! Wait, go Ravenclaw! Sorry Tyy!" Carla hated attending Quidditch matches for this reason. She always felt guilty about cheering against her friends. She lucked out this time, since she could always just cheer for her house, but come next match, she was afraid she'd explode from indecisiveness. But Lex always watched the matches, and he needed someone to keep him company.

"Ravenclaw has obviously won here. It's okay. Logan has barely missed the snitch three times already. Lydia hasn't gotten close yet. She's struggling to keep up." Lex might as well play Quidditch, as much as he knew about it and how passionate he was about watching it, but for some reason he refused. Honestly, it was probably because so many authority figures told him he should play Quidditch. The group all seemed to have that common problem.

"What did I miss?" Mariella appeared next to Ravyn, who was sitting with the rest of the Slytherin team.

"One rubbish team beating another rubbish team. Tyy blocked some goals. Logan is running after the snitch. The usual." Ravyn looked as though she was barely entertained with the game, and was switching her focus between that and her beater's stick that she played with in her hands.

"Ah. Victory for Ravenclaw?"

"I'm betting. Hufflepuff beaters never take out the right player. They took out one of the chasers for a while but that's it. Everyone knows the seeker is the one to hit." Ravyn eyed Dante from across the field with a wicked grin.

"Go Logan, reach!" Dante stood up to cheer his brother on. The two always cheered each other on, when they weren't facing each other. And reach, Logan did.

"Logan Williams catches the snitch!" Logan caught the snitch as it was heading upward, thanks to his mastery of cornering. He flew around the stadium holding it, making sure to circle his sister Isis twice. She couldn't exactly cheer for him, considering she was a Hufflepuff, but did give him a quick thumbs up.

"Final Score: 230 Ravenclaw, 70 Hufflepuff!" Donavin's voice blared through the microphone, as the two teams began to exit off the field. Tyy and Logan flew off together, and went directly to the stands beside Lex and Carla.

"Good job Logan!"Carla quickly hugged Logan, and then turned to Tyy. "You did well too, Tyy." Tyy shrugged his shoulders once Carla let go.

"We need work." The group watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor team was introduced. Everyone seemed completely serious, until Dante was introduced. He came onto the field and proceeded to fly up and high five the entire Gryffindor house, to which Donavin remarked that it wasn't exactly atypical behavior from the team captain. The match quickly started, and Ravyn focused nearly the soul majority of her strikes towards Dante. She didn't hit him, but she at least kept him distracted.

Meanwhile, Mariella had scored nearly one hundred and twenty points on her own. It was almost sad really, but it was largely due to the fact that she easily intimidated the Gryffindor first year Keeper, Bradlith Washington. Even the normally calm Dante was reduced to a torrent of profanity aimed straight at his team mate. He blocked the other two chasers with ease, but they simply passed the Quaffle to Mariella, and he froze in his tracks. "Man up you bloody weak excuse of a ma-"Ravyn managed to strike Dante directly in the stomach so hard, he actually flew up a bit before dropping out of the sky. He plummeted lower and lower, and if it wasn't for Donald Drake, a blonde Gryffindor beater catching him, he might have hit the ground.

"You alright there, mate?" Donald watched Dante's eyes snap open.

"Yeah. Drop me down onto the ground so I can grab my broom." The playfulness in Dante's voice was completely removed at this point. Dante hit the ground and darted to his broom; taking off like a rocket. He purposely zoomed past Ravyn, with the two flipping each other the bird, and returned to looking for the snitch. Gryffindor was down by a lot. More than a hundred points at this point. He had to catch the snitch, and when he finally spotted it, he took off. Ravyn shot a few bludgers in his direction, but he flew past them. They did manage to take out a Gryffindor chaser though.

"Oi, Eliot! Get off your lazy ass and go after the snitch!" Mariella alerted her own team's seeker to the events unfolding, and sighed a bit. Eliot couldn't catch up to Dante, but hopefully it would take a quick turn. Dante wasn't very good at cornering when compared to his speed. The snitch flew dangerously close to the ground, with Dante in pursuit. And that was when he did it Dante hopped off his broom, caught the snitch, and skidded upon the ground.

"And Dante, with a brilliant snitch catch! The score is now 180 against 180! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tie! We'll have to differ to the officials for this one." Donavin's announcement caused uproar between the two teams. Slytherin felt as though they should be given the win because they were ahead before the snitch. Gryffindor felt as though they should be given the win, because they caught the snitch. In the heat of the moment, Eliot Winchester and Bradlith Washington, both first years on the opposite team, whipped out their wands and blasted each other with a curse. The entire Slytherin and Gryffindor teams face palmed simultaneously when they saw the aftermath between the two players in their debut Quidditch match. Now they would both be disqualified, since there is absolutely no spells allowed on the Quidditch field whatsoever. They didn't even stick around for the officials to announce it. The teams just slinked off to change out of their clothes, and move on with their lives. At least the first visit to Hogsmeade was today.

"After all that work, both teams get disqualified. Bloody hell, I know you're upset." Lex shook his head while the group sat at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Dante, Mariella, and Ravyn were still fuming from the disqualification.

"I'm about to kick that kid off the team." Dante was the team captain for the Gryffindor house, just like Tyy was captain of Hufflepuff, and Logan was captain of Ravenclaw. Mariella was up for captain of Slytherin, but lost it when her punishment took away part of her Saturdays. Ravyn turned down the offer because she felt Mariella deserved it more, so it passed down to the second beater, Victor Fuerte. He wasn't a good captain however and usually ended up differing to Mariella anyway.

"No, keep him. He's a good guy." Mariella snickered with her retort.

"Yeah, because he's so bloody scared of you."

"Can you blame him? I'm very intimidating." Mariella was incredibly smug about that fact. She was sure she could get him to wet his pants next match.

"About as intimidating as a cat." Dante scuffed and rolled his eyes. Mariella got directly in his face, and put on her best, wicked smile.

"Come now, I think you and I both know that I intimidate you." Mariella spoke in almost a whisper. But Dante simply returned her smile, and got closer to Mariella.

"I don't fear you. But I do want to tame you, Cheshire." Dante and Mariella were practically touching lips at this point.

"Okay, let's cut down on the sexual tension." Tyy tugged Dante back to his original position. Partially, because he was still bitter that his team lost, but mostly because he had a bet with Lex about when Mariella and Dante would finally get together and he didn't want to lose. Mariella backed up, exchanged a quick, non-verbal conversation with Ravyn, and returned to her tea.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Lex motioned at Mariella's tea, and sipped a bit of his juice.

"Why don't you like tea, Lex?" Carla, whom had been drinking coffee, questioned.

"It tastes like spider vomit."

"How do you know what spider vomit taste like?" Logan chimed in finally. He had spent the past few minutes talking to another Ravenclaw classmate behind them. Also, snogging with her, which Carla found to be incredibly rude.

"Better question. Logan, what was her name?" Carla turned to interject.

"Betha…Rebecc….mino…san." Logan scratched his head, desperately trying to remember.

"Well, tell Betharebeccminosan that I said hi." Ravyn mocked Logan, who simply shrugged. Carla scoffed in disgust and muttered something under her breath, before returning to her drink.

"Hey…" Tyy dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Tyy motioned to a man sitting in a corner of the room. He had been wearing an entirely black wizard cloak, with a full beard. His brown, shaggy hair was pulled in a tight ponytail, which made him look younger than he probably was.

"Yeah. He's been watching us for the past half hour." Dante mentioned in a whisper as well. It was hard to tell, since he had been wearing dark sunglasses.

"He's been following us since we got to Hogsmeade." Ravyn mentioned.

"We could take him." Lex commented. He had his hand on his wand since he noticed the man watching them.

"What do you think he wants?" Carla was the most innocent of the group, but that didn't mean she didn't have her mean streak. She already had her wand pointed at the man from beneath her jacket.

"He could be just keeping an eye on us. Or he could be someone who we've pissed off in the past." Logan eyed him down.

"That only narrows it down to about half of the wizarding community." Lex rolled his eyes. They had no way of knowing who the guy was, and it was annoying. The group watched the man, who was watching them, for several more minutes, before he finally stood up. He lingered dangerously close to the group's table, which put them all on edge, and then staggered on behind the counter, and down an apparent set of stairs that was beneath the counter.

"Well now we know he's connected to this place." Logan mentioned.

"We should follow him." The group all began to stand up, while trying to figure out the best way to get back there without causing a massive brawl.

"Hey Logan! Hey Dante! Isis sent me to ask you guys to pick up something for her!" Third year, Suzette Reynolds came into the shop with a list. Dante and Logan cursed under their breath when they saw her.

"Okay, change of plans. Let's all meet tonight, at about eleven. We can meet in front of the Room of Requirement and use that secret passage we found to sneak back into Hogsmeade." Dante was pulled away, along with Logan, after he finished that.

"Well…I guess we should head back and take a nap. Looks like we won't be sleeping tonight." Tyy was the first one to walk away, with the rest of the group slowly following suit. They would need their rest if they planned on sneaking out of Hogwarts, into Hogsmeade, and still figuring out how to get to those back stairs in the Three Broomsticks.


	4. Chapter 4

"I barely got any sleep." Tyy rubbed his eyes and spoke in a hushed voice. The group were obviously not supposed to be out of bed this late. Yet here they were within the Room of Requirement about to venture back into Hogsmeade.

"Tyy, you slept for like thirteen hours." Carla rolled her eyes and kept looking around behind them. Carla typically wasn't the most willing participant in the group's schemes and as a result was easily the most paranoid. "Where is Logan? I'm ready to go and get this over with."

"My guess? Still asleep." Dante normally woke up Logan when they were home, but since they were in different houses he wasn't able to do so. It didn't matter however, as Logan walked up on them shortly afterwards.

"Thank god. Let's go get this over with. " Carla scurried the group through the secret tunnel that transported them to Hogsmeade.

"Why are you so scared anyway? We sneak around here all the time." Tyy couldn't help but wonder. True, Carla was always the least willing in their plans, but that never left her as visibly shook as this time.

"Look, I'm a rich kid and the perfect subject for blackmail. I always have been. So I grew up learning that when someone is watching you, it's never for a good reason. And yet, for some bloody reason, we're actually looking for this guy." Carla kept scanning the area around her for any sign of life. She had whipped her wand out at one point, only to find out that it was a bag blowing in the wind.

"Relax, you act like we'd ever let anything happen to you. Just stay close." Lex patted Carla on the head before pulling her a bit closer to her. She couldn't help but smile and feel a sense of inner peace wash over her. Lex had that effect on her; it was nearly impossible to feel stress or worried whenever he was around.

"Hey, the doors locked." Logan tugged on the door a bit when they finally reached the Three Broomsticks. "Should we break it down?"

"What are you, a moron? Step back." Mariella pushed logan gently out the way and pulled her wand out. "Alohomora!" The door magically unlocked and Ravyn pushed it open.

"I totally could have done that." Ravyn waited until the last of the group had entered before quietly shutting the door.

"And you totally could have blown us all straight to hell. Finesse isn't quite your thing. " Ravyn's face looked like she had a million comebacks running through her head for Dante's retort, but in the end she decided to just stick her tongue out at him and move on. As fun as being wreckless was at times, being caught breaking and entering was the last thing she had planned for her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was kind of creepy being in the shop this late, and the pure darkness that had taken over the place didn't make things any better. Logan nearly broke his neck tripping over furniture, but they eventually made it to the cellar door that they had seen the man go into earlier.

"Lumos." Lex's wand brightened the room as it began to glow, and they entered into the cellar.

"We could turn back now, ya know." Carla had a deathly tight grip on her wand.

"C'mon Carla, where's your sense of adventure?" Ravyn had been in front of the group, when she noticed a small table with several golden coins laying around. They didn't appear quite like money, but rather as some type of decorative item. "What's this?" The instant Ravyn thumbed one of the coins, she vanished from the area.

"Ravyn!" Dante screamed in a frenzy. He was hoping she was just invisible or something, but Tyy confirmed the fear that was in the back of his mind.

"It must have been a Portkey." Tyy had been looking at the remaining coins, but didn't want to touch it just yet. They had no way of knowing where the Portkey led or even if the other identical coins were Portkeys as well, but they had to try something. There was a better chance of them staying together if they all grabbed a coin at the same time, if in fact they all were Portkeys like they began to suspect.

"See you all on the other side." Lex had his hand hovering over one of the coins like the rest of the group.

"With luck." Carla muttered as the group all picked up a coin, and luckily for them, they all vanished.

"Where are we..." Dante observed his surroundings. They appeared to be in some type of field with overgrown grass. Perhaps magically overgrown grass considering the fact that the grass touched his nose. He couldn't really see too much, but he did feel a hand grab his shoulder. Dante whipped around with lightning quickness, and swung his fist without thinking.

"Relax, it's me." Tyy caught Dante's fist in his hand and threw it down. Around that moment, Dante made a mental note never to cross Tyy. "Where are the others?" Tyy was a bit taller than Dante, but he still couldn't really see past the sea of grass that was engulfing them.

"Hopefully somewhere close." Dante's sentence was ended when they heard a loud shriek coming from the center of the field.

"Ravyn..." Tyy recognized that voice anywhere.

"Let's go!" Dante took off running towards the center of the field with Tyy in close pursuit.

The figure that had been on top of Ravyn was unlike anything that she had ever seen. It appearared for the most part to look like a regular wolf, but it was a bit bigger and certainly more fierce. But something about it, besides it's unusual weight, felt off to Ravyn. In truth, it almost felt a bit human. Ravyn's wand was knocked from her hands and rolled just out of her reach, which in truth probably did more good than harm. It didn't change the fact that she was so defenseless that she resorted to kicking and snarling back at the creature. The thing was toying with Ravyn; letting up a bit when Ravyn delivered a good kick and then quickly pinning her back down with its paw. "Damn it!" Ravyn mustered up all her energy and managed to slide out from under the creature, but she didn't get very far. The being jumped up and plunged it's teeth into her right shoulder and at once Ravyn felt different. Aside from the pain from the bite, she felt something...foreign about the bite. She immediately felt like she had been infected with a sickness. Ravyn squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the creature would be satisfied and release the grip it had on her.

"Stupefy!" Forming a triangle, Lex, Dante, and Logan each emmerged from a different direction and shot a spell at the wolf in unison. The three spells slammed into the creature and blasted it a few feet into the air.

"Ravyn!" Mariella slid to her best friend's side and began to examine the bite mark. Carla had retrieved Ravyn's wand and returned it to its owner, while Tyy joined the rest of the boys in pointing their wand at the creature in case it got up.

"What in the nine circles of hell is that?" Logan questioned, his eyes never leaving the creatures body. Mariella performed the Episkey charm to stop the bleeding of the bite mark on Ravyn's shoulder and helped her regain her composure.

"A werewolf..." Ravyn was barely audible. She even looked like she was choking back tears, which was perhaps the most frightening thing about the situation. Until the group realized what that meant. If that thing was a werewolf and it bit Ravyn, then that meant...

"I'm so sorry Ravyn." Mariella quickly pulled Ravyn in tight for a sisterly embrace unlike no blood sister could ever give. But the Werewolf wasn't out for long. It stood up and looked directly at the group with a face that only read of unsatisfaction.

"You won't hurt any of my friends anymore! Sectumsempra!" Dante cried; slashing his wand as the creature charged. In an instant, it began to bleed from it's arm and fell to the ground. The wound wasn't deep enough to sever the limb, but the Werewolf certainly wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Mariella and Logan both exchanged a look of concern that Dante caught, but he ignored it. He knew what it was about anyway. The two didn't exactly approve of the use of the spell due to it's darker nature, but Dante only used it during times of emergencies anyway. And if it was good enough for the Auror Harry Potter, than it was at least acceptable for him.

"How are we getting back?" Lex waited for things to settle down a bit, and for the group to put some distance on the Werewolf before asking. They didn't care to check if that Werewolf was the same person they were chasing, or where they were, or anything of the sort. It was time to leave before something else happened.

"There were a few coins on the ground back where Logan and myself landed. Portkeys typically allow travel to and from, so hopefully that'll work. We'll have to double up and share, but it should be okay." Mariella explained. She was concerned about Ravyn, who wasn't really talking much since they escaped. Tyy had been kind enough to let her ride on his back, but that did nothing to help her mood. Eventually they found their way back to the coins, but not before getting lost several times trying to find their way. The return to Hogsmeade and sneaking back into school went smoothly, thankfully. The shopkeep would probably figure out that someone had been in their shop, and whoever that Werewolf really was probably will have a very nasty gash on their left arm when they return to normal, but there was no evidence linking them to either scene.

"You okay Ravyn?" Mariella had waited until they reached their beds again to ask. She figured that Ravyn might not want to go spilling her guts to everyone in the group just yet. She wasn't that type of person. Really, it was more of a Hufflepuff thing.

"Yeah. It just sucks. It's a real pain in the arse to know that for the rest of my life I'm going to be a bloody Werewolf, but I'm sure there's a positive in this somewhere." Ravyn jumped down from her top bunk and quickly excused herself to the bathroom before Mariella could question her more. Once she ensured she was the only one in the Slytherin Girl's Restroom however, she wildly screamed expletives in fury while punching and kicking at the wall. The tears that had been populating her eyes weren't from the pain of hitting the objects however, but rather from the frustration at her current situation. When all her energy was used up however, she sighed and cleaned her face, and walked out.

"Goodnight, Ravyn." Lex had been leaving the Boy's restroom just as Ravyn was and quickly embraced her, before continuing on to bed. Ravyn barely responded to her friend, but stopped when she felt a piece of paper rustling in the back pocket of the shorts that she had elected to wear to bed. When she pulled the paper out, she realized that scribbled on it was the formula for Wolfsbane Potion in Lex's hand writing, along with a side note that read "If anyone can make it, you can." Ravyn smiled, for the first time all night, and returned to her bed. She tucked the note behind her pillow, and before long was fast asleep.


End file.
